Our Story…Through Parenthood!
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: Neville and Hannah are living happily above their flat with only one thing missing to complete their little family. What happens when Hannah receives news that will turn their world upside-down. The Longbottom's go through the joys and hardships of raising children while still leading a normal life after the war. Includes Weaseys, Potters, Scamander and Lupin. Sequel to Our Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And I love you too

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling was the genius.

Yay! First chapter of the sequel to Our Story. I hope you guys like it!

Hannah's POV

I sit on the couch, trying to concentrate on the book before me, but constantly getting distracted by the clock on the wall.  
I groan and see that it has only been a minute since I last checked it.  
Suddenly a pop is heard making me jump and a tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes stands there, his eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.  
"Aren't you gonna give your poor old husband a hug?", he asks.  
I grin and jump off the couch, running at him and throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckles before I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.  
"You're early!", I exclaim once we break apart.  
Neville smirks.  
"Yeah, I felt bad about not being able to come home the whole week and I thought that the least I could do was arrive early", he explains, his arms still around my waist.  
"Good thing you did, that clock was taunting me", I say putting my face in the crook of his neck and letting the smell of his cologne infiltrate my nose.  
He laughs and kisses the top of my head as I smile against his skin.  
Neville and I had gotten married a year ago, after the honeymoon to Cancun, Mexico, we had gone to look for a flat.  
Neville had inherited Longbottom manor since his gran had moved to a smaller house, but we thought it was a little big for just the two of us, and that we would move in there once we started a family or build our own place in the land his grandfather had left him. The flat was bigger than the one Neville or I had owned before getting married. There was a medium sized kitchen, with a round table and four chairs to it. The sitting room was also bigger, containing two couches and an armchair, a Telly, a coffee table and a chimney that held various pictures, some of our wedding and some of us with friends and family. The flat also had a dinning room, with a fancy wooden table and a shelf with fine china on it. There were two bedrooms, a master one and a smaller one, the master bedroom held a bathroom and had our king sized bed, a closet, two bedside tables and a desk, pictures also hung on the walls. The other bedroom held a smaller bed, with a small closet and a desk. There was also an extra bathroom for visitors.

Neville and I eat dinner and head to our bedroom, while he tells me about the trip he had taken with some seventh years students this week and asks me about my week.  
"I've been ok", I lie a bit, because honestly I was not feeling my best. My stomach started hurting at random times of the day and for the last couple of days I had woken up in the early morning to puke my guts out  
"Are you sure Han, you look a bit pale", he says and I brush it off.  
We climb into bed and he puts his arm around me, like so many times he had done while we were dating, and I snuggle into his chest. Within minutes I am completely lost to the world.

I wake up suddenly to my stomach doing somersaults. I stand up quickly and cover my mouth, making my way to the toilet. I crouch down next to it and let everything come out.  
I feel a pair of hands hold mi hair and rub my back as another wave of nausea washes over me. Once I finish I lean my head back on the wall and take a deep breath. Neville accios a cup and puts water in it, handing it to me. I gulp it down making the horrible taste leave my mouth.  
"Are you okay love?", he asks, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.  
"Yes, I'm fine", I say and he looks at me with doubt.  
"That's what you said yesterday Han, how long have you had this?", he asks his eyes full of worry.  
I sigh finding myself not being able to lie to that look.  
"About two days after you left."  
"Have you gone to St. Mungos?", he asks and I shake my head no.  
"Can you go, I'll take you", he says softly.  
I shake my head once again.  
"No love, it's fine really, just a stomach virus", I say and stretch out my hand for him to help me up.  
He helps me up gently and I walk over to the sink, putting the minty toothbrush in my mouth.  
"Okay, but if it happens again I'm taking you", he says and I nod, knowing that when he said something he meant it.  
I spit out the water and make my way over to the bed once again.  
He gets in next to me and I cuddle into him, letting my eyes close for the second time.

A couple hours later Neville had left to go with Harry and Ron somewhere. I had owled Susan and invited her over. She accepted the invite and said that she would be over with her eight month old daughter Bella at noon. I was now sitting in the kitchen table, telling Susan about the virus I had caught.  
"Wait Hannah, er, these are private questions but…", she said as a respond to what I had just told her.  
"It's fine Susan I think you know everything about me anyway, I mean you are my best friend."  
"When was the last time you had your time of month?", she asks and I raise my eyebrows.  
"Er… one or two …months ago, Merlin's beard Susan I hadn't even noticed!", I exclaim and she nods.  
"And well ok, this is awkward but when was the last time you and Neville er…well you know", she says avoiding my eye.  
I think back to about two months ago. It had been a cool march day and Neville had gotten home from work. He had started kissing me passionately, running his hands along my body. I had started unbuttoning his shirt and quickly ripped it off. I had stopped him once his hand went down to the sweat pants I had on. He had asked what was wrong and I had smirked graving the Gryffindor tie that lay on his bare chest and pulling him into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.  
I get snapped back into reality by Susan clearing her throat.  
"I mean..er yeah", I say feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, "A few months ago, I haven't been in the mood recently".  
"Could it be possible that you are, you know…pregnant?"  
I stare in shock looking at Susan, frozen in my seat, my tea mug in hand.  
"Yeah, it could", I say at last, still not able to move.  
"Come on", she says standing up and picking Bella of the floor. where she had been playing with wooden blocks.  
I cock an eyebrow at her and she responds, "Im taking you to St. Mungos."  
I stand up and make my way to my bedroom getting my coat and putting it on. Together we disaparate to St. Mungos.  
We land in the waiting area and make our way over to the witch behind the counter.  
"What can I help you with?", she says in a friendly tone when she sees us.  
"I would like to take a pregnancy test", I tell her and she nods, handing me a sheet to fill out.  
"Fill that out and we will call you in a moment".  
We thank her and go over to some empty chairs, next to a wizard with his head facing the wrong way and a boy with his father covered in purple and turquoise spots. I fill out the paper as Susan reads to Bella a book for children. A few moments later we get called into an office. I go inside followed by Susan and take a seat in one of the chairs.  
A healer comes in and shakes my hand and Susan's, saying that her name was Healer Smith.  
"So Mrs. Longbottom, what symptoms have you been having?", she asks and I list everything that I had felt over the past few weeks.  
When I finish she nods.  
"It does seem like you are pregnant but we just need to do one more test, would you head over to that exam table", I do as she says and she follows closely behind.  
I lay down on it and wait for instructions.  
"Okay, can you lift your shirt up just a little", she says.  
I lift up my shirt so that my stomach is showing.  
She starts moving her wand around my stomach until she stops at one spot and a green mist comes out of her wand.  
"Congratulations Mrs. Longbottom, you're pregnant!", she says, a smile on her face.  
I put my shirt down and sit up, trying to grasp the concept in my head.  
When I come out of my daze I ask.  
"How far along exactly?"  
"About two months", she responds and I nod, letting a small smile appear in my face.  
"Any other questions?", she asks me. I think for a bit, then shake my head no.  
"Okay well if that's it, you have your next checkup next month", she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper.  
"Eat healthy, no alcoholic drinks, that means butterbeer, firewhiskey or any other. No dangerous activities, such as skydiving, skiing, bungee jumping etc., try to keep from stressing out and don't lift very heavy thins. Good?", she says.  
I nod my head and take the piece of paper she hands me. I stand up after Susan and shake Healer Smith's hand.  
"I'll see you next month and take care", she says.  
"Thank you", I say and we head out the door, little Bella waving enthusiastically at the healer.

When we get to my flat Susan graves her things and leaves, saying she had to do some paper work.  
I spend the rest of the day thinking of how to tell Neville, I had to tell him today, or else I would get morning sickness and he would take me back to St. Mungos. I get an idea and head to Diagon Alley, getting everything I need and heading back to the flat, waiting impatiently until Neville got home.

I stand in the kitchen baking a pumpkin pie just to pass time. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I jump and turn around.  
"Merlin you scared me, when did you get here?", I asks him.  
"Just now, didn't you here me love?", Neville asks and I shake my head.  
"I was distracted", I tell him and he nods.  
"How are you feeling?", he asks me after a few moments and I feel my stomach start doing backflips.  
"Fine, I'm feeling better", I tell him and he smiles.  
"Good", he says kissing my cheek.  
"Did you already eat dinner?", I ask.  
"Yes, you did too didn't you?", he asks back.  
I nod my head and he smiles making his way over to the couch and motioning for me to join him. I put the pie in the oven and plop down next to him, leaning on his chest.  
"Nev?", I say after a few minutes.  
"Mmm?", he responds. I look up to him and see his eyes close but a smile on his lips.  
"Have you thought about children?", I ask him.  
"Well of course Han, I am a professor", he chuckles, I giggle.  
"No love, our children?", I ask him again.  
"We have children!", he teases me.  
"Nevilllee", I whine but smile.  
"Yes Han, I have, like I told you before our wedding, I always have wanted to be a dad", he says and I smile relived.  
I let silence overtake us.  
After about half an hour I exclaim in mock surprise.  
"Oh! I got you something!"  
He raises an eyebrow.  
"Is it my birthday?", I shake my head.  
"Our anniversary?", I shake my head again.  
"Christmas?!", I smile at him and roll my eyes playfully.  
"No, can't I just get my lovely husband something without it being a holiday?", he chuckles.  
"Well, when you put it that way, I guess you can", I smile and he smirks.  
I run to our room and get a box out of my drawer.  
I hand him the box and sit down again, this time facing him.  
He starts to unwrap it and slowly lifts the top off.  
He pulls out a little jumper, he raises it up and looks at me skeptically as I bite my lip.  
"Er Han, it's lovely, don't get me wrong but I think you got the size wrong", he chuckles and lays it over his shirt so that it barely covers his chest.  
I take a deep breath, "Well love, it's not exactly for you", I tell him.  
"No?", he raises an eyebrow and I shake my head.  
"It's for him or her", I tell him, graving his hand and placing it over my stomach.  
He freezes.  
"You mean...you…me…I…in there?", he says at last.  
I nod nervously.  
"I'm gonna be a dad", he says breathily, the corner of his mouth curling up.  
"Merlin, Hannah, I'm gonna be a dad!", he exclaims jumping up and taking me with him.  
He kisses me and I laugh, nodding.  
"You're not mad?", I ask him.  
He stares at me.  
"Mad? Hannah goodness no! You gave me the two things I had wished for the most, this being the second", he exclaims.  
"What's the first?", I ask already knowing.  
"Well", he starts, "you remember that fire seed bush you gave me", he teases.  
I laugh and playfully slap his arm.  
"Obviously it's you love", he says after chuckling.  
"I love you Han", he tells me and before I can respond he crouches down to be eye level with my stomach.  
"And I love you too", he coos, placing his hands on both sides of my stomach.  
I smile gingerly, as he looks up at me, his eyes full of love.

* * *

Follow my instagram account next_generation_facts


	2. Chapter 2: I like it

Chapter 2: I like it

I do not own Harry Potter, it's J.K. Rowling's property.

Teddy- 7

Victoire- 5

Dominique- 3

Molly- 2

Roxanne- 1

Louis- 1

Fred- 7 months

James- 5 months

Hannah's POV

I walk slowly up the steps of the big house, Neville closely behind me with a hand on my back gently and the other holding a gift bag. He knocks on the door and Hermione answers.

"Neville! Hannah! How are you?", she asks.

I kiss her cheek and step into the house.

"Fine, now that morning sickness is over."

She smiles sympathetically and we make our way over to the kitchen, where everyone is.

Neville keeping his hand on my back, he had been like that for about a month now, making sure I wouldn't fall or crash into something.

I stop at the kitchen door and turn to face him, he looks startled at the sudden move.

"Nev, I love that you take care of me, but I'm pregnant not broken", I tell him. I hear snickers inside the kitchen but choose to ignore them.

"Sorry love", he smiles sheepishly, "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible".

"And I appreciate that love, I really do, but I also need some space for that", he nods and steps back a bit, not taking his hand off my back. I sigh and continue to walk into the kitchen, knowing that that would be the most I would get. We greet everyone, and give Ginny a big hug and congratulate her on her birthday.

I was currently six months pregnant, we have an appointment next week to see the baby's gender. Today was Ginny's birthday and we had been invited to Potter Manor to celebrate.

I ago over to the counter and try to help out with dinner, but Ginny quickly stops me and makes me sit down. She hands me a knife, a plate and some carrots.

"You can do that, sitting down", she tells me sternly and I smile.

"I remember when I was pregnant with this little guy", she says tickling five month old James' tummy, "He made me spend half of my time sitting down, isn't that right, Jamie", she coos and he respond in baby gurgles.

I smile thinking of how it would be to finally hold my own baby in just three months.

Once we finish cooking the meal and we casts spell on the food to keep it hot, we go to the living room. The moment I stand up Neville rushes to my side and walks me carefully to the armchair.

"Are you alright there?", he asks, "do you prefer on that couch? Need water? Or something else?"

"It's perfect, thank you love", I say and he nods.

"Call me if you need anything", he says and I nod smiling at him until he closes the backyard door behind him to join the other guys.

"He is really sweet", says Angelina once the door is firmly shut.

I smile, "Yeah, he is".

"Is 'e alvays that overprotective?", Fleur asks, with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since I reached my second trimester for some reason", I say shrugging.

We start talking about our jobs and the kids. About an hour later all the men and little kids pile in, the kids' hair sticking to their faces with sweat.

"Whoa! What have you been doing?", Mrs. Wesley asks Dominique, smoothing out her fiery red hair.

"We played quidditch gran!", she exclaimed excitedly.

I hear someone chuckle behind me and then kiss my head.

Teddy and Victoire stride into the room laughing. Teddy looks at me and grins. I hadn't seen him all day, I had seen the girls but not Teddy.

He makes his way over to me and kisses my cheek gently.

"Where have you been, I was waiting for you to say hi", I say winking at him.

He laughs.

"I was outside the whole time", he informs me and I nod smiling. Teddy and I had grown close while I was dating Neville. Nev had often said that he identified himself with Teddy, considering they were both a bit shy and clumsy, that their parents were taken from them and had to be raised by family who still loved them and that they both had a knack of getting hurt. I smiled every time he told me this.

I remember a few years ago when I had first met Teddy, Harry and Ginny had taken him to the Leakey, he had only been three years old. I had played with him and Neville and then he fell asleep on my lap. Ever since then Teddy had become one of the people I was closest to.

Once he was older, maybe six, he had asked me what Hufflepuff was like, he was wanting to know what his mum would have been like by the characteristics of the house. I told him what the sorting hat always said, loyal, kind, fair and patient. He had grinned and said, "So she was just like you! My daddy was like Uncle Neville and my mummy like you! That's why you two are some of my bestest friends because you are like my parents!", I had known I was close to him and he liked spending time with us but I didn't know he considered us some of his best friends, like Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny who had spent his whole life with them. I had bitten my bottom lip and pulled him in for a hug, planting a kiss on his head as he threw his arms around me.

"I'm gonna go play now Auntie Hannah", he tells me, snapping me out if my thoughts and runs off after hugging me carefully.

That night Neville and I apparate to our flat. Once we get there we take a seat on the couch in the same position we usually got as he flipped through the channels in the muggle telly. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach and let out a gasp.

"Are you alright?", he asks he his eyebrows knitted with worry.

"Fine, the baby's just kicking again", I tell him and he smiles and puts his hand on my stomach.

I remember the fist time I had felt the kicking, well I had been feeling it for a while but it was the first time I could feel the kick from the outside.

I had been laying down in bed, reading a book I had gotten for my birthday, Neville was next to me grading some papers, since McGonogall had let him come home every night, to which I was extremely thankful for. When he finished he rubbed my stomach, while cooing at the baby. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me with huge eyes.

"Han! Did you feel that! It kicked! The baby kicked!", he exclaimed excitedly.

I grinned at him once he put my hand under his.

"Yeah", I said letting out a breath I hadn't known I've been holding.

He had smiled at me and then kissed me.

"Han? Han?", I hear Neville say and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?", I ask

"Are you okay love?", he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, just thinking", I tell him.

"That's never good", he teases laughing and I slap his arm, grinning.

It's a week after Ginny's birthday and Neville and I were now sitting in the examination room.

"Okay Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, would you like to know the gender of your baby?", Healer Smith asks us.

I turn to Neville and he nods.

"Yes please", I tell her, she smiles.

"Would you like to know the muggle way or the wizards way?", she asks again.

"In the muggle way we can take a picture of the baby, whereas is the wizard way we only tell what gender it is, much like we did to figure out if you were pregnant", she explains when she sees Neville's raised eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, is the muggle way okay Han?", he asks me and I nod, feeling excited.

"Okay of you would lie down", she says and I obey.

She smears some type if gel on my stomach and then puts a little contraption that is attached to a machine over it. She starts moving it around as a picture appears on the screen. I turn to look at Neville and he looks amazed, his eyes glued to the screen. We hear the light beat of a heart ring out and I see Neville let out a happy sigh.

"Congratulations you are going to have a baby girl", the healer says and I let a grin spread across my face.

Once I clean my stomach of the gel and the healer lets us go, we disaparate to our flat.

"We're gonna have a baby girl Han!", Neville exclaims and I laugh and kiss him.

"Yes we are", I say happily and he grins.

"Should we think of names? I mean just to stop calling her 'the baby' and actually calm her by her name", he says and I nod. I grave the book of names from the coffee table and start flipping through the pages, as Neville looks through another one we had borrowed from Ginny.

"Kelsey?", Neville asks.

"Kelsey Longbottom? No", I say and Neville nods in agreement.

"How about Sarah?", I ask after a while and Neville shakes his head.

We keep on looking through the books until Neville gets frustrated.

"Ugh! I can't anymore, here Han just tell me a name you've always liked", he says.

I think and then I remember that I did always like a name, ever since I met Hermione I had liked it.

"I like the name Jean", I tell him

"Like Hermione?", he asks and I nod

"She was the first friend you had and she has been extremely nice to both of us through everything", I tell him and he smiles nodding.

"Yes", he says, "but I think that would go more as a middle name, no?", he asks and I nod.

After a while of thinking I decide to tell Neville what I wanted to name her.

"Love?", I ask.

"Yeah?", he turns to me.

"Well I want to name her something special, a name that is special to both of us", I tell him and he nods for me to continue.

"Nev I want to name her Alice", I say.

He looks at me for a second and I see a tear forming in his eye.

"Really Han?", he asks

I nod, unable to speak because of the lump in my throat that had formed when seeing his reaction.

He lets out a breath and kisses me passionately.

"I love you so much, you know that?", he asks me.

"I love you too", I say.

"Alice Jean Longbottom", he tries it out, "I like it", he says at last.

"I do too", I tell him.

* * *

Follow my Instagram account that ties in with this story next_generation_facts


	3. Chapter 3: Alice Jean Longbottom

Chapter 3: Alice Jean Longbottom

I do no own Harry Potter

Neville's POV

"Neville! Neville Longbottom! Oh Merlin!", I feel my arm being shook violently.

I stand up quickly, almost falling off the bed.

"Was' 'apnin?!" I ask looking at Hannah immediately and trying to rub the sleep off my eyes.

"The baby Neville! The baby! ", she says, or rather screams.

"What about her?", I ask mentally slapping myself for not being able to understand.

"She's coming!", she practically yells at me.

This make me wake up immediately, this time actually falling off the comfortable surface.

I stand up and try to calm down.

"Alright alright, let's not panic! Breath in and out, in and out!", I tell her trying to actually calm myself down.

"NEVILLE! THE HOSPITAL NOW!", she yells and I nod, being thankful that I had come home so late yesterday that I forgot to change into my pijamas. I take her hand and lead her out the room toward the fireplace.

We floo to St. Mungos and I stumble out the fireplace, a healer sees us and rushes to us with a wheelchair. Hannah sits on it and they take her to a room, me following closely behind. While Hannah gets changed I take a quill and some paper and write a quick note to Harry and one to Ernie.

It's Hannah, the baby's coming now. Please tell everyone.

Neville

I send it out with two hospital owls, which are trained to fly fast, and then wait. A few minutes later Hannah gets into the examination bed and I sit next to her.

"You'll do fine love, don't worry", I tell her.

She nods as another contraction hits her and she squeezes my hand, making it feel like she is crushing my bones, but I don't complain, knowing that it was nothing compared to what she was going through. While Hannah lies in bed a healer comes and gets me, telling me that people are here saying that they know us. I go outside and see a room full of people, all the Wealeys are there, including Harry, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, my Gran, Parker, Hannah's dad, Ernie, Susan, Justine and Leanne, along with all the little ones who are all asleep, except Teddy who, like when James and Fred were born, was sitting straight, trying to keep his eyes open. I raise an eyebrow and smile at all at them.

They all smile at me.

"Go", Ginny says and I nod, grinning at them and then heading back to Hannah.

"Come on love, almost there!", I say and feel my hand loose feeling again as Hannah pushes.

"Good Mrs. Longbottom, remember, when I count to three", Healer Smith says.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE BLOODY COUCH FROM NOW ON!", she screams at me and I flinch, but choose to let it slip, knowing she didn't really mean it.

She pushes again and again I feel my hand loose feeling.

"I see the head! One more time Mrs. Longbottom! 1…2…3…push!"

She gives one last forceful squeeze of my hand and then I hear a cry. I let my face break out into a huge smile as Hannah falls back into the pillow.

"Merlin! You did it Han!", I say and see her smile.

"Were there doubts?", she asks weakly, smiling slightly and I laugh and kiss her, not caring that there were healers in the room.

"I love you", I tell her and she smiles.

The healer comes up to us, a pink bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold her?", she asks Hannah and she nods eagerly.

The bundle is placed on her arms and a little face peeks out. A tear threatens to escape my eye as I see little tuffs of brown hair on her head and pink cheeks. I see that Hannah has let her tears fall freely and I smile at her, letting out a shaky breath. I look back to the baby and see that she has opened her eyes, showing a bright hazel color, with long lashes outlining them.

"What would her name be?", the healer asks.

"Alice Jean Longbottom", I respond not taking my eyes off the two most important girls is my life.

* * *

I sit next to Hannah, Alice in my arms as she sleeps and Hannah looking up at us, I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Neville?", I hear Hannah's voice.

I look down at her and smile.

"Yeah?"

"You should probably go get people, they've been waiting for a while now"

"Right", I say standing up slowly and kissing Alice's head before putting her back in Hannah's arms and walking out of the room.

I walk happily down the hallway to the waiting room. Once I get there everyone looks up at me. Some people snap their eyes open, others look up or others just stare at me, waiting.

"I have a daughter!", I exclaim.

Everyone grins, and starts standing up, soon enough I feel everyone crowding around me, patting my back or giving me hugs.

"Mr. Abbott? Gran? Do you want to meet her first?", I ask, looking directly at them.

They both smile and nod, walking with me back to the room.

I open the door and let them both in. Mr. Abbott rushes to Hannah and kisses her forehead, he looks down at Alice and smiles, a tear swimming in his eye.

"Hey there, I'm your grandpa, yeah, you are going to get spoiled crazy with a family like yours", he whispers, cradling her in his arms.

While he coos over Alice my gran goes over to Hannah and takes her hand.

"Did everything go alright dear?", she asks.

"Perfect, bit tiering though", she laughs lightly and my gran smiles at her.

Mr. Abbott passes her on to my gran, who gently takes her. Once she looks down at her tears start escaping her eyes. She had seen my mum in her, I could tell, because I had seen it too. She didn't cry often but there were occasions when even she couldn't resist.

"Hello dearie, I promise your parents and the rest of your family won't let anything happen to you"

Once they had both left I went back out.

"Harry? Ginny? Would you like to see your goddaughter?", I ask.

They smile at me and nod. We go back into the room and they go over to Hannah and Alice. They congratulate Hannah and say hello to Alice.

"Hey pretty girl, you look like your mummy, yes you do, you have your daddy's hair and eyes though. I'm your godmum by the way, and this is Harry, he's you godfather. As long as your parents and we are here nothing will happen to you", says Ginny.

Before they leave they give her a kiss and hug me and Hannah.

Hermione , Ron, Luna, Rolf, Teddy and James who was in my arms, come in next. Hermione takes Alice into her arms and the adults gush over her. Teddy meanwhile goes to Hannah and smiles at her.

"Hey Auntie Hannah", he whispers.

"Hi Teddy", she responds.

"I'm glad Alice was born, now I'll have someone else to play with when I go to your house", he says.

Hannah and I laugh and he smiles.

"You do don't you?", I say and he grins. Once they have all held Alice they give her back to Hannah. Teddy smiles at her and runs a finger across her head lightly, he then holds a finger out in front of her and she takes it. He giggles and smiles up at us. James bends over and giggles when he sees Alice.

"Made a new friend have you James?", I ask.

He giggles again.

They leave and Leanne, Susan, Ernie, Justin, and Parker come in next, then Mrs. And Mr. Weasley with George, Angelina and little Fred, who also befriended Alice. And finally Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audry and the rest of the little kids.

After everyone had left Hannah and I were seated on the bed talking softly before a knock on the door interrupted us.

I open it to reveal two people sitting on wheelchairs while two healers pushed them around.

"Mum! Dad!", I whisper excitedly.

"Hello Neville", the healer that I had known for about half of my life says with a smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong?", I ask her and she shakes her head.

I let them in and take a seat on a hospital chair.

"Your Gran came to visit them today and told them about little Alice, congratulations by the way", she says looking at me and Hannah and we both smile.

"She said that you were probably going to go visit them before you left the hospital, well apparently your mum couldn't wait that long because when your Gran left she stood up and was heading to the door, she wouldn't go back to her bed no matter what and that's when I noticed she had a gum wrapper and something else in her hand so I knew she wanted to come see you, we called the maternity healers and they asked your wife if it was okay for them to come and she said yes so here we are", she finishes.

I look over at Hannah and smile widely.

The other healer pushes the wheelchairs next to the bed and my parents look at Alice in awe.

I help my mum hold her first and she gently sways in the chair humming lightly. Then my dad, he smiles down at her and chuckles to himself as he runs a worn finger across her hair softly. I watch them, holding on to Hannah's hand as tears threaten to fall down my eyes. I lean down and kiss my wife's head and she smiles at me.

When Alice is back in Hannah's arms and the healers are about to leave again, my mum reaches into the little basket under the wheelchair and takes a little box out. It was wooden with soft carvings. She smiled and put it down in front of Hannah. She opened it carefully and a ballerina popes up and started turning as soft music played. I look down at the music box and see that there are letters carved into it. I lean down and read, Alice, it says is graceful letters.

I had seen the box before it had been on my mum's nightstand, I had seen the healers open it many times and it always put my mum to sleep. Alice gently closes her little eyes and her breathing evens. My mum smiles softly.

She stands up and kisses Alice's little head before planting a kiss and Hannah's.

Hannah hugs her and lets a tear fall from her eye.

My mum then stands back up and heads over to me, she puts her arms around my neck and I hug her tightly.

"Thank you mum", I say, feeling the lump in my throat. She pulls back and extends her arm towards me putting a wrapper in my hand. I grin at her and then hug my dad goodnight before the healers take them back to their own room.

A few minutes later as the soft music continued playing Hannah's eyes flutter shut before she forces them open again, showing just how really tiered she was.

"You should really go to sleep Han", I tell her and she nods, letting a yawn escape her mouth.

The healers come into the room and take Alice after we kiss her goodnight.

"Nev?"

I turn back to Hannah. She scoots over on the hospital bed and pats the side.

"Please", she says.

I smile and climb into it with her, wrapping my arms around her waist and letting my eyes shut not caring if the healers could come in.

* * *

Follow my Instagram account that ties into the story and let's you know the characters better next_generation_facts


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

I do not own Harry Potter

Hannah's POV

It was now three days after Alice was born and the healers were finally letting us go home.

Neville grabs all the gifts from the table in front of the bed as I hold Alice gently in my arms. He turns and smiles at me. I grin back as we make our way out the door.

"You ready to go home love?", he ask.

"Merlin yes", I say and he chuckles.

We get to the waiting room and he stops. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"You wait here, I'll be right back", before I can say anything he disaparates and I am left standing in the middle of the room absolutely confused. Seconds later he pops back into the room, his hands now empty.

"Sorry, ready now?", he ask and I nod, amused.

We apparate to hill, there were a few houses close by, each about half a mile away from eachother. The little hill had a dirt road connecting all of the houses. A group of boys were laughing and playing in the house next door and some girls were riding muggle bikes along the dirt road. The bushes and trees scattered around in a beautiful green color. A small lake ran through the bottom of the hill and had a tiny bridge with a wooden sign pointing to the little village our house was on, "Greenhill Village", it read. I take the beauty in and I can see it is a great place for children to grow up in. I turn around and look at our house it looked cozy, two stories high and made of strong solid wood, a path of stones pressed into the ground lead up from the low wooden gate to the door. I could tell we were on the outskirts of London.

"Wow", I breath, trying to take it all in.

"How did you get this place?", I ask him.

"I traded the piece of land my grandfather gave me and bought it, it's not too far from the Burrow", he says smiling. I sigh happily and grin.

"Come on", he says and starts walking up the path to the house.

He puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

Once I step inside my mouth drops. Our furniture, and some new furniture, is inside the house.

"Welcome home Alice, welcome home Hannah", he says smiling and I turn around capturing his lips in mine, putting a distance between us so Alice wouldn't get squished.

"You did this", I ask as I make my way around the house.

"Yup, while you were at the hospital the guys helped me transfer everything over here, then remember that day I was gone?", he asks and I nod.

"Well I came to organize everything", he says puffing out his chest a little and grinning.

"Thank you Nev", I say and hug him with one arm, considering Alice is still on the other one.

The first floor was a hall that leads to the kitchen which had a little arch that faced the living room, which had the couches we already had, plus a new arm chair. The telly and the coffee table were there and a new bookshelf filled with different novels. The kitchen had a wooden table with four wooden chairs, a marble counter with four stools and cabinets and another marble counter were against the wall. The kitchen was much bigger than our old one and had a glass door to the backyard, which was big and had a garden, a backyard playground and an outdoors table with an umbrella and four chairs.

The first floor also had an office with a desk and bookshelf, a restroom, a closet and a guest bedroom with its own bathroom.

We make our way up the shiny wooden stairs and on the top the floor is carpeted. There is a play room on one side, with a telly, some toys we had bought Alice and a mat, and a little library on the other, which already had some books and a desk.

The rooms were down a hall. The first one was empty except for some boxes, as was the second. I reach to open the third one but Neville stops me.

"What's wrong?", I ask, arching up an eyebrow.

"Remember how I wouldn't let you see the nursery until I was finished with it and kept the door to the room in our old flat closed?", I nod again.

"Well that room is empty, I kept it shut so you wouldn't see that there is nothing there. All those times I had been working there I was actually over here", he says and I smile and bite my lip.

"You can open it now", he says and I turn the knob.

My eyes widen when I see the room.

The walls were painted in white, with a painted tree leaning sideways as if covering the crib. It had light baby violet flowers and some butterflies of the same color were around the room. The white crib with a beautiful leafy design was against one wall, the covers the same violet and a stuffed teddy bear on the pillow. There was a dresser and a changing table with the same color and design as the crib, both already stocked. There was a white wooden rocking chair which looked really comfortable and on the floor was a soft mat. On the crib was a mobile with violet owls and white moons and stars. There is pictures on the walls, one of Alice that was taken two days ago and some others of our family. There were shelves on the wall the one closest to her bed had a baby monitor and the little music box, that Mrs. Longbottom had given Alice. I open it and the soft music starts playing making the tree sway and butterflies on the walls move soothingly.

I turn to Neville.

"You like it", he ask, Alice now in his arms.

I find myself unable to talk and nod, kissing him.

"It's perfect", I whisper to him and he grins.

Alice starts to move her tiny arms around and makes gurgling noises.

"I think she likes it too", Neville says and I laugh.

"I think she does", I respond.

"Come on you haven't seen all of the house", he says, pulling my hand.

"What's next?", I ask.

He smiles.

"Our room of course."

We make our way to the last room which was closest to Alice's room.

I open the door to see a huge bed with white covers and a brown rectangular blanket draped across it. It had four white pillows and two small brown ones. There was a desk, a bookshelf, a new telly, two small white armchairs and pictures hung up on the walls. There was a bathroom with a jacuzzi and a shower and two sinks, each with a cabinet on its side, there was also a huge walk in closet with all of our stuff in it.

"Wow!", I breath and Neville smiles.

"This is honestly incredible Nev", I say and he smiles proudly.

We had eaten dinner which Neville had gone out and bought, and now we were laying on our bed, Alice in the middle of both of us. I smiled as Neville stroked her soft cheeks.

"If you want we can always move things around, I mean if you don't like it were it is", he says, breaking the silence.

"I love it how it is, it's perfect love", I say and he grins.

"So what happened to the flat?", I ask after some minutes.

"Oh we still have it, I didn't want to sell it incase you needed it or something", he says and I smile.

"No, we can sell it", I say and he nods.

"I'll put it up for sell tomorrow then",he responds and I smile.

"Thank you Nev…for everything", I say and he grins proudly.

"Anything for you two", he states and I smile, leaning in and capturing his lips in mine. We break apart when Alice starts waving her hands and gurgling. We chuckle and tickle her tummy.

* * *

Follow my Instagram account that ties in with this story next_generation_facts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding It Is

Chapter 5: The Wedding it is

Teddy-8

Vic- 6

Dom- 4

Molly-3

Roxanne-2

Louis-2

Fred-1

James-9 m

Alice- 4 m

Neville's POV

"You ready Han?", I ask Hannah and she nods.

"Yes, can you just go and get Alice's bag, I think I left it in her room", she tells me and I nod, setting Alice down in her playpen. I run up the long stairs and open the door to Alice's room. I check that she has everything, powder milk, three bottles, extra clothes, her pajamas, nappies and some toys. I nod and sip up the bag hanging it around my shoulder and walking back downstairs.

"Good?", Hannah asks when I get to the bottom, Alice in her arms.

"Yup", I respond smiling.

"To the wedding it is", she says and I chuckle, she takes my arm and we disaparate to the Lovegood home.

Today was Luna's wedding, she was going to marry Rolf Scamander, grandson of famous Newt Scamander.

We land on the grass and walk to the white tent set up in front of the house.

We go inside and head over to our friends.

"Hey mate, hey Hannah", Ron greets us and gives Hannah a kiss on the cheek and me a pat on the back.

"Hey Little Alice, how are you?", he asks and she extends her arms out to him, he chuckles and holds her in his arms, tickling her stomach.

I bend down to greet a eight month pregnant Hermione.

"How are you feeling?", I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Like someone ran me over", I raise my eyebrow, not knowing what that meant but Hannah gets it.

"I know the feeling", she says, smiling sympathetically.

I shrug it off and then kiss Ginny on the cheek.

"How about you Gin?", I ask her, she was six months along.

"Better, it's not as bad as James", she says and we laugh.

"Where are James and Harry?", I ask, noticing they were not here.

"James started fussing so Harry took him on a walk along the garden", she replies and I nod.

Ron hands Alice back to Hannah and we go say hi to everyone else.

Occasionally people start cooing over Alice and she starts getting frustrated so we head back to where our friends were and wait for the ceremony to start.

Harry and James come back and James instantly goes over to where Alice was playing on the floor.

I say hi to Harry but before we can say anything else the music starts and Luna comes out holding her fathers arm.

She had decided she didn't want bridesmaids or groomsmen, they just wanted it to be the two of them up there alone. She gets to the altar and grabs Rolf's hand. The ceremony goes on until the little wizard announces.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rolf Scamander!", we clap and cheer as Luna and Rolf smile widely.

The benches turn to tables and a dance floor appears in the middle.

We go over and congratulate both of them, Luna with the same dreamy smile on her face as she gives us a hug. We leave them so other people can congratulate them too and go over to a table.

I dance with Hannah a few songs and then we go and sit down to be with Hermione and Ginny.

When Alice and James start fussing again Harry, Ron and I take them outside.

When we step out we see kids running around. We go and sit by George who was sitting on the grass.

"Hey George", Harry says.

"Hi guys, come to take the kids outside too?", he asks and we nod.

We look over at where James, Fred and Alice are playing with Victoire and Molly on the grass. Then we see Teddy chasing Dominique around as Roxanne and Louis laugh and run around on their two year old legs.

"You ready Ron?", Harry asks and he looks at us confused.

"For what?", he asks.

George smirks.

"Sleepless nights, dirty nappies, baby food everywhere", he responds and Ron goes pale.

We laugh.

"No but really mate?", Harry asks.

"I don't know, I'm afraid I'll screw the baby up", he says.

"You won't", I reassure, "We all felt like that right?", I say and the guys nod.

"It really is an incredible thing, a baby is, sure it may be hard work but it's just…amazing", George says staring up at the stars, "I wish he were here to see them".

"We all do mate", Harry says and George sighs.

"He's up there though, that's what I tell the kids every night, that he is the brightest star that is in the sky", he says and we smile.

We stay quiet until it is time to go back inside. We usher the kids in and then Ginny, Angelina and Hannah change the little ones into their pajamas and cuddle them in their arms as they talk, making them fall asleep. Hannah and I dance like we use to, now that Alice was asleep and Hermione taking care of her we didn't have to worry so we just had fun. When Rolf and Luna leave we say goodbye to everyone and go home, putting Alice in her crib and heading to our own bed.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short

P.S. I posted a story about Alice and her days at Hogwarts with James and Fred!

Follow my next generation account next_generation_facts


	6. Chapter 6: A New Weasley

Chapter 6: New Weasley

Alice- 5m

I do not own Harry Potter.

Neville's POV

I hear the sound of the door slam echo in the darkness and I hurriedly stand up, snatching my wand from my bedside table and pointing it towards the door. Hannah sits up on the bed and takes her wand, also pointing it at the direction of the sound.

"Lumos", I murmur and a light comes out of my wand allowing me to see through the thick darkness. A tall, lanky, red headed man is standing there, his eyes wide open in panic and his mouth frozen.

"Ron! Merlin you scared me to death!", I exclaim and he seems to wake from his trance and gulps.

"Sorry", he says quietly.

"What are you doing here at 2 o'clock?", I ask after checking my watch.

"It's…it's Hermione", he says.

"Is she alright? What happened?", Hannah asks him and he nods.

"Oh no, no, she's fine, well in a lot of pain but, you know it usually is like…", he start rambling and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ron! Get to the point!"

"Oh right, right…she's having the baby!", he exclaims and I let a smile appear on my face.

"Mate that's great, congratulations! But what are you doing here, go with her", I tell him.

"But I've still got to tell half of the family!", he says.

"You go, we'll owl them for you", Hannah says warmly with a smile on her face.

"Right, thanks you two, I owe you one", he says and with that he is gone from the room.

"Here Nev, can you go owl everyone and I'll go get Alice?", Hannah asks me and I nod, making my way to the office and get out some parchment and a quill.

Ron and Hermione are in the hospital. The baby's coming.

Neville

I point my wand at it and make copies. I am about to tie them to Puff, our owl, but realize it will take the poor bird alone some time to deliver them to so many people. I think of when I first saw Alice and Hannah together and smile.

"Expecto Patronum", I murmur and a lion comes out of my wand.

"Ron and Hermione are in the hospital. The baby's coming", I say. The lion takes of out the window.

I make my way to the kitchen where I see Hannah with Alice in her arms.

She is summoning a baby bottle and diapers into a bag with her wand as she gently rocks Alice.

I smile at the sight. Ever since Hannah told me she was pregnant I knew she would be an amazing mum and each day, while she took care of Alice she proves me right again and again. Hannah looks up and smiles, blushing, since she saw me staring at her.

"After all these years and I still make you blush?", I tease her, going over to kiss her cheek.

"Oh shush", she responds and I chuckle.

I take the bag from the table and we appareate to St. Mungos.

The witch at the front desk looks at us with a bored look and hands us a form. I look at Hannah and she shrugs.

I clear my throat.

"Yes?", she asks irritatedly.

"Er, sorry, we're actually here to see Hermione Weasley", I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Name?", she asks.

"Neville Longbottom", I tell her, she takes a list and flips through it, while grumbling to herself.

"Neville Longbottom, Hannah Longbottom and Alice Longbottom?", she asks and I nod, figuring that Ron made the list so the reporters wouldn't come saying that kids of war heroes were being born, like with James and Alice.

"Room 316", she says in her monochromatic tone.

We thank her and head to the room.

"Well someone wasn't in a good mood", I says and Hannah smiles.

"To be fair if I was working at this time I wouldn't be too cheerful either", she states.

"Before we got married there were times when you did have to work this late at the pub and you were always nice", I remind her.

"Ah true", she says and I chuckle.

We get to the waiting area and I see that a lot of the Weasley clan was already there, kids asleep and grown ups trying to keep their eyes open.

"Neville! Hannah!", Harry exclaims and comes over, greeting us.

"How's Hermione?", Hannah asks and Harry smiles.

Harry opens his mouth but a voice that is not his comes out.

"Fine, the baby's being brought into the world as we speak".

Harry smiles and steps out of the way, reveling a smiling Ginny.

"Bet she's screaming bloody murder", I guess an we all laugh.

"Hey it's not a very pleasant feeling", Ginny defends and Hannah nods. Harry and I smile at them.

We wait for what seemed like a short time but I honestly think I dosed off for a couple of minutes, Ron comes out of the room smiling brightly, a little spark of happiness in his eyes.

"We have a new Weasley", he says and we go up all at once to hug and congratulate him.

"Her name's Rose Ginevra Weasley, after her godmother", he says softly, looking at Ginny. She goes over to hug her brother tightly, wiping her eyes when she lets go.

"Bloody hormones", she says with a smile and we laugh.

"Harry, Ginny, would you like to meet your new goddaughter?", he asks.

They both nod and Harry picks up James from Mrs. Weasley's lap and carries him into the room, patting Ron's shoulder as he goes.

We sit down again, each person waiting for their turn to meet the baby.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger go in next. Then Ron's brothers and finally we go in with Rolf and Luna.

I see Hermione smiling tiredly on the bed, her hair much like in our first year and her cheeks flushed. She had little Rose in her arms and Ron sitting next to them grinning.

"How are you Hermione?", I ask after I kiss her cheek and congratulate her, the four behind me doing the same.

"Couldn't be better", she responds softly and looks down at the bundle in her arms.

I follow her gaze and see a little face with rosy cheeks and tuffs of red hair on the top of her head. I look back up at Hermione and then at Ron and see that they honestly were the happiest right now. I smile and put my arm around Hannah. I'm happy for them, knowing how long it took for them to get here, starting from insults and crying in our first year to both of them sitting on a bed looking down at little Rose, they really did come a long way.

* * *

If you want to hear about Alice I posted a new story about her days at Hogwarts with James and Fred!

Follow my next generation account next_generation_facts


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday James

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday James!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Fred-1

James-1

Alice- 6 m

Rose-2 m

Neville's POV

I wake up early to an empty bed. Today is Saturday May 23rd, James' birthday. We were going to Mr. Fuller's Fun House to celebrate. I stand up and follow Hannah's voice into Alice's room.

Alice was now six months old and we had been living in the new house about the same time. When I get to the doorway I stop, watching what Hannah was doing. She was next to the changing table, Alice laying on it, she was putting a little dress on her little body, while humming softly.

I walk to her and snake my arms around her waist.

"'Morning", I say and kiss her cheek.

She smiles.

"Good morning love", she responds.

"What time were you up?", I ask taking my arms from around her, and taking a toy, waving it over Alice and making her teach into the air and giggle.

"Oh it hasn't been long", she responds shaking her head.

"I woke up when she cried, then I came over here and went down to the kitchen to warm some milk up, then we just came up here and I started changing her", she continues and I nod.

"What time are we leaving?", I ask.

"Ginny told us to be at Mr. Fuller's Fun House at eleven and it's nine now so we better start getting ready."

"Alright", I say, "do you need help with anything?"

"No, don't worry love, I'll just finish here and then take a shower", she says.

"Ok, I'll take a shower now then", I say and kiss her cheek as she nods.

I kiss Alice's head and walk out the door.

An hour later I sit with Alice in the living room as Hannah cooks breakfast. I take the plastic ball and toss it into her little hands, she catches it and giggles, waving it over her head and throwing it behind her.

"Where'd it go Ally?", I coo, raising an eyebrow and smiling. She points behind her and starts cooing, making me smile at her.

She crawls up the the ball and laughs throwing it back at me.

"Alright you two, breakfast time", Hannah calls. I pick up Alice and walk to the kitchen, setting her down on her high chair. Hannah pours some Cheerie-Owls on the built in table. As we eat our own breakfast Alice gurgles happily and pops the little circles into her mouth, occasionally trying to stack them or smearing them around.

"Don't play with your food Ally", Hannah tells her amused.

She giggles and picks some up, stretching her hand out and placing them in Hannah's open palm.

She laughs.

"Thank you baby", she puts them I her mouth making Alice smile satisfied. She takes more in her hand and hands it to Hannah again. This happens a few more times before Hannah laughs.

"Yummy, now you try one", she tells her, picking one up and putting it in Alice's hand. Alice giggles and puts it in her mouth.

A while later I go upstairs and grave the baby bag before we disaparate to the fun house, me with Alice and Hannah with the bag and James' present.

As soon as we land we are bombarded with two one year old boys.

"Ally!", they both exclaim excitedly.

I put her down and she happily crawls to her two best friends.

"Hi Neville, hi Hannah", Ginny says wobbling over to us. She was currently eight months pregnant and looked about ready to get everything over with.

"Hey Gin", I say and kiss her cheek and she hugs Hannah.

"Hey James! Say hi to them too", she tells James amused and he wobbles to us, throwing his arms around Hannah's legs. She bends down and picks him up.

"Happy Birthday James!", she says and plants a kiss on his cheek as he grins.

"Happy birthday kiddo", I say, handing him his present. He smiles at me.

"What do you say?", says Ginny.

"Tank yu", he says in his baby voice.

We smile at him and Hannah lets him down, he runs to his friends as we head over to say hi to everyone.

"I can't believe it's his first birthday already", Hannah tells Ginny and she nods.

"I know, I would say they grow up so fast but that would just be cliché", she says making us laugh.

The rest of the party goes by in a flash. All our friends from Hogwarts came and some professors, Hagrid taking up about three seats. After the party the Weasleys, Luna, Rolf and us went to the Burrow, where James opened his present.

"Who's this one from?", Harry asks handing James a present he shrugs and hands it to Ginny.

"It's from Ron and Hermione Jamie, go give them a hug", she says and James runs to them throwing his tiny arms around his godparents and careful to not crowd his little cousin who was in Hermione's arms before running back. He opens the present to find a toy broomstick, he squeals and shows it to Harry, we laugh.

"You have a Quidditch player there Harry", Bill says and Harry laughs.

"Following his parents footsteps", Mrs. Weasley says and we nod.

James takes another present and hands it to his mum.

"Nev and Hannah, you know what to do", she says and gives him a little push. He runs to us and hugs us, he then kisses Alice's cheek and runs back. He rips the present open and lifts up a blue beanie.

"Alice wanted to give him that, she insisted and she wouldn't let go of it when we tried to take it, but there is another present in there", I say and they nod.

"It's precious thank you Ally", Ginny says and Alice giggles. Clapping her small hands.

James hands the beanie to Ginny and she puts it to the side. James reaches for it and hands it to her again.

"On", he says pointing to his head.

"Ok Jamie", she says amused.

She puts it on him and he grins as Alice claps her hands.

He opens the other one which is a building blocks quidditch pitch, which he admires before putting to the side and readjusting his beanie. He then opens the last present from George an Angelina which is a baby pranks kit. Ginny glares at George for that, saying that it was enough that he was named James and Sirius, making us laugh.

At eight we go back home Alice asleep in Hannah's arms. She puts her in her crib before turning on the baby monitor and plopping down on the living room couch with me.

* * *

Follow my next generation account to get updates on when chapters will be posted, extra facts, etc. next_generation_facts

also if you love Emma Watson there is a new account emm_watson_videos that will start posting tomorrow according to the owner, follow them for funny and sweet Emma moments!


	8. Chapter 8: Better Come See This

Chapter 8: Better Come See This

Alice- 10 m

Bella- 2

August 2006

Hannah's POV

I stand behind the bar at the Leakey Cauldron, Alice in her high chair next to the kitchen playing with a puzzle and occasionally spreading her cereal across her table. Few people were coming in so Parker sat next to Alice, he was throwing the cereal up in the air and catching it in his mouth making her laugh and clap her hands.

We spend the rest of the day like that, me cleaning the glasses and tables, occasionally stoping to talk to customers, as he helped me with Alice. It wasn't until lunchtime that more people started filing in.

"Parker?", I call to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah?", he looks up from where he was helping Alice with her puzzle.

"Would you go take the order for the family who just came in?", I ask him. He smiles and nods, he had been great help ever since he started working here. When he left Hogwarts he had asked me if he could work here while he found a job and I'm glad I said yes, apparently he had liked working here because he asked if he could stay permanently, which I am extremely grateful for.

He gets ups and winks at Alice.

"I'll be right back Ally-Pie", he says and walks to the table I had told him.

I smile at him, he had started calling Alice that since she was born, Parker really was like my brother, even if he was only my cousin. I pull Alice's chair next to me to have her closer. "Hello little lady", Mike winked at Alice.

She giggled and waved.

Mike's a man in his late forties maybe, he was chubby with a friendly personality. He owned a fun house in Diagon alley called Magic Mike's Super Fun House and was great with little kids. He came here often for lunch, and was one of my frequent costumes.

"Hello Hannah", he says sitting down in one of the stools of front of me.

"Hey Mike, what can I get for you today?", I ask him.

"Butterbeer please, and surprise me with your lunch special", he says, smiling joyfully.

"Alright, I'll be right out then", I pour the butterbeer in a glass and hand it to him, then I head back to tell Lisa, the cook, what to prepare. When I come back out Mike is transforming a napkin into different things for Alice. He laughs when she giggles.

I continue serving the customers trusting Mike, who I had known since I started working here, to look after Alice. A few minutes later I see Mike's empty plate and head over to him.

"All done?", I ask, enchanting the dishes so they would float to the sink in the kitchen.

"Oh yes think you! I must really go now, I have a party scheduled in half and hour", he tells me standing up.

"Alright, thank you", I say as he hands me the money.

He taps Alice's nose and waves.

"Goodbye Alice! Goodbye Hannah!", I wave back and smile as he leaves. I spend the rest of the day working, occasionally checking on Alice who was again, playing with Parker.

Since it was Friday the pub closes early, at four o'clock, so at three thirty, when business slows down Parker says goodbye and leaves to his flat, few of the people who were still at the pub start to walk out the door, saying goodbye until it was only me and Alice and the doors were shut. I put Alice on the ground, keeping an eye one her as I clean the dishes the muggle way.

Suddenly in feel a pair of arms snake their way around my waist and I jump.

"Merlin Neville you scared me!", I tell him, making him chuckle.

"Hello to you too", he says leaning down so that his lips are on mine.

"You're early!", I realize, checking my watch and seeing that it is just four thirty.

"I didn't have a class last period and is didn't have almost any papers to grade", he tells me.

"Good", I smile.

He looks down to see Alice pulling on his robes.

"Hello you", he smiles, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "didn't give mummy any trouble today did you?"

I smile at them as Alice grins.

We apparate back to our house and I go directly towards the kitchen to prepare dinner as Neville turns on the telly and puts Alice's favorite show on.

"By the way Neville, Ernie and Susan are coming over for dinner", I call to him.

"Alright", he says. I continue working on dinner as Neville and Alice watch Lizzy's Magical Adventures.

A knock is heard from the door and Neville stands up to open it.

"Hey, Ernie, Susan, Hello Bella", I hear from the hallway and make my way to the direction of the voices.

I hug Ernie and Susan and then crouch down to be eye level with Bella.

"You have gotten so big", I tell her, kissing her cheek before she runs off looking for Alice.

We make our way to the living room while the girls play on the floor.

As Neville and Ernie talked about the Ministry, Susan and I head into the kitchen.

"So how's the moving going?", I ask Susan, who was currently moving from her old house in Ottery St. Catchpole to one they had just bought that was about a mile or two down, still in the same village as us.

"Great! This village is honestly dreamy", she says and I nod, agreeing with her.

"I have no idea how Neville found it", I tell her.

"Found what?", Neville asks, coming into the kitchen and going to the pantry and getting out snacks.

"This village, we were just talking about how…"

"Wow… Neville, Hannah, you didn't tell me Alice could walk already", Ernie pokes his head into the kitchen, a surprised look on his face.

I stare at him confused.

"That's because she can't yet, she can only stand up by herself", I tell him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Then you better come see this"

I drop what I'm dong and run into the living room, just in time to see Alice walking wobbly towards Bella, who was looking at her happily.

"Merlin's beard!", I hear Neville exclaim next to me. Alice let's herself fall on her bottom and looks at us innocently.

I laugh happily and rush to her picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"You just walked baby girl!", I tell her happily. She giggles and puts both hands on my cheeks. Neville laughs behind me and kisses Alice's head.

She wiggles out if my hands and crawls back to where Bella was.

"Too much walking for today I guess", Ernie says, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: No Need for That

Chapter 9: No Need for That

Alice- 11m

James- 1

Rose- 7m

Albus- 4m

i do not own Harry Potter

Hannah's POV

Holy Mother of Helga, Holy Mother of Helga…

"Hannah!", I snap out of my thoughts and look at Ginny who was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry?", I ask.

"Are you okay Hannah, you've been distracted today", Hermione says, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah fine…I'm just…fine", I tell them.

"Hannah?", Ginny asks again and I can't take it anymore I have to tell someone.

"Alright, I'm…I'm pregnant, but I can't tell Neville because he's leaving tomorrow for first day of term and he said he won't be able to come back in like a week or two because with him being head of house now, and if I tell him he won't want to go but I can't keep it from him that I'm bearing his child for two week while I already know, it'll just make me feel guilty and…I don't know what to do", I get it all out in one breath and the three of them look at me in surprise.

Ginny stands up and hugs me, Hermione following and then Luna.

"Congratulations!", they say.

"Thank you", I sigh.

"Look Hannah, you should tell Neville, so he will know and so you won't worry, it's not good for the baby if you're stressed", Hermione says.

I nod slowly, knowing she was right.

"I'll tell him today", I conclude, "thank you"

They smile at me.

"How far along are you?", Luna asks me in her usual dreamy voice.

"Three months, I didn't feel my best yesterday so Neville made me go to St. Mungo's before I came here", I tell them. We were in Hermione's house, Alice and James were playing with a set of building blocks as Rose and Albus slept in their mothers' arms.

"Was this planned Hannah?", Ginny asks, smirking. I feel my face go red and shake my head.

"No not really, we wanted to wait until Alice was at least one and a half", I say, thinking back to the conversation we had had a few months back.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I told Harry I was pregnant with James while he was on an Auror mission. I had found out the day he left and couldn't stop myself from owling him. Not a surprise that he came back the day after, but I made him go back out there, telling him that if he wouldn't go I would in his place, I was serious too, so he went back and I saw him three weeks after and it was all perfectly fine" Ginny says.

"Yeah but that's what I don't want to happen", I tell her, "making Neville come home worried"

I sigh and start thinking of ways to tell him.

"But maybe he can work it out so that he can get all his head duties done before the end of the day so he can go home with you at nigh".

I think about what Ginny had said and reason that it is a fairly good plan.

"I mean, it's not mandatory for

him to stay is it?"

I shake my head no and she shrugs.

"I guess you're right then, I'll tell him today", I sigh, hoping Ginny was right.

I grave the CD again and again twisting it in my hands. Alice was staying with Ginny, so I could tell him with no interruptions she had said. I wait for Neville to get home from Diagon Alley, where he had been buying things for the new school year.

He would be back any second and I needed to have everything ready just…

"Hannah?"

I jump about a foot in the air hearing Neville behind me.

He laughs and hugs me.

"You scared me!", I tell him slapping his arm lightly.

"I'm sorry", he laughs, "are you alright?"

"Yes, just…thinking", I tell him, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"May I ask what about?", he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing…stuff", I say and gulp.

"Alright", he chuckles and looks around creasing his eyebrow.

"Where's Alice?", he asks.

"Oh, she's at Ginny's, we're going to pick her up later", I tell him.

"Oh, okay, so it's just us?", he asks smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Er, sure", I say, getting more nervous by the second.

"So what are we going to do?", he asks, hugging me from around the waist and putting his forehead against mine.

I smile as he kisses me and pull away a bit.

"I was thinking…that we could…watch a movie…", I say, letting him kiss me between words.

"Oh okay", he says, giving me one last kiss and letting me go.

I walk to the kitchen and get a bowl to put popcorn in and then walk back to the living room, graving the movie on the way.

I put the movie in, turn the light off and press play before cuddling into Neville who was already on the couch.

Te movie was called "What to Expect When You're Expecting", about men trying to deal with their pregnant wives and children, I had chosen this movie hoping he'd catch along, Susan had recommended it after seeing it in the muggle cinema.

Neville laughed at parts, apparently oblivious to the fact of why I had chosen this movie.

"Why'd you choose this movie again?", ha asks halfway through it smiling down at me.

"Just though it looked funny", I respond, shrugging and raising an eyebrow to see if he caught along.

"Well you were absolutely right", with that he turned back to the movie. I sigh.

After the movie finishes Neville takes the control and pauses it before turning to me.

"That was a good movie, kind of reminded me if when you were pregnant with Alice, it was nerve wrecking but it was worth it", he says, smiling at me.

I grin at him.

"Yeah it was… so would you like another one?", I ask him hopefully.

"Another what?", he asks.

"Baby Neville!", I laugh.

"Oh right, yeah I would it'd be nice for Alice to have someone to play with, wouldn't it?", he asks.

I nod standing up and taking the empty bowl to the kitchen.

"Would you?", he asks walking after me.

"Yeah, I would", I respond putting the bowl in the sink and turning to him, leaning my back against the counter. He snakes his arms around my waist and starts kissing me before moving down to my jaw.

"Do you want to try for one now?", he asks, looking up and smiling mischievously. I bite my lip and push him away slightly, startling him.

"No need for that", I tell him, looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you mean?", he asks, crashing his eyebrows.

"Neville…I'm pregnant…again", I tell him, waiting for his reaction anxiously. He stares at me for a second before his face splits in to a grin and he practically tackles me, by the force of his lips on mine. I'm glad the counter was behind me, or else we would have fallen. I laugh into the kiss and he places his hands on my waist.

He breaks apart and grins at me.

"Is that why we watched that movie?", he asks and I nod.

"Am I really that thick?", he asks.

I raise and eyebrow and shrug making him laugh and kiss me again.

"But love…", I say braking away.

"Yeah?", he asks, taking my hand and leading me to the couch before pulling me down on his lap.

"What about tomorrow?", I ask him.

"What about it?", he asks playing with the two rings on my finger.

"It's first day of term", I remind him and he looks up his eyes widening.

"Oh…", he sighs disappointed, "right, well I could just take the first few days of, stay here with you", he says making me shake my head.

"No Nev, you can't do that, you're head of house this year, you can't miss it", I tell him, he nods reluctantly.

"Ginny said that maybe you could come home like you have done since we got married, I mean it is not mandatory that you stay the first two weeks is it? Maybe you can come home at night", I tell him.

He nods, "yeah, I guess that'll work, I'll just tell Minerva"

I nod and put my head in the crook of his neck, as he places a hand on my stomach.

We stay like that for a while until Neville sparks up the conversation again.

"So when's the due date?", he ask me.

I smile.

"April"

"So you're…tree months along now?"

I nod agains his neck and even if I can't see his face I know he is smiling.

"We're gonna have tell Alice you know, I mean she's going to know something's changing", he says.

"I was thinking about that, we can tell her this weekend, I don't think she'll really understand but she'll get the idea", I say and he nods, smiling.

"How did you notice tree months after, I mean wouldn't you have... Symptoms or something…stopping?", he asks awkwardly.

I laugh.

"Well the first and second month I noticed but I didn't think much of it and now it's the third month and it's not over so… I didn't think I was pregnant again, I wasn't having as much morning sickness as I did with Alice it only just started three days ago. I'm glad too, Ginny says it's easier with the second", I tell him and he nods.

"We should go get Alice now", I tell him, standing up.

"I'll go if you want", he says.

"Alright", I kiss him before he disaparates on the spot.

"Mama!", I hear after a few minutes.

I look up from my book and see Alice walking as fast as she can towards me.

I smile and close the distance between us, taking her in my arms and kissing her cheek.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Jamie?", I ask her.

She nods putting her little finger in her mouth.

I smile at Neville, I just hope these nine months will go by fast.

* * *

Guys I'm so sorry! I though I had updated and I checker now and I hadn't I feel so bad :( I'm so sorry but there was a special chapter for you guys so yeah! Sorry again :/

To see more of Alice and co. Check out my next generation account for facts, faceclaims, news on Fanfics and more! next_generation_facts


	10. Chapter 10: One

Chapter 10: One

I do not own Harry Potter

Neville's POV

I walk out of the classroom, after a long day of teaching I was exhausted and ready to go home to my family.

Today is Alice's first birthday, I had wished her a Happy Birthday in the morning and now when I got home we would get everything ready for her party and head to Magic Mike's Fun House, where we had gotten a discount because of being friends with Mike.

"Professor Longbottom?", I sigh and turn around to face a first year in my house.

"Yes Miss Jackson?", I ask turning around slowly.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a head start in tomorrow's homework, I finished the essay and read the textbook", she says.

I smile, she reminded me of Hermione.

"I'm afraid I have to say no, take a break, go relax or practice quidditch, there's a lot of things to do at Hogwarts apart form studying. Go find an adventure", I tell her.

She sighs and nods.

"Alright", she says, "I'll go find something to do"

I smile at her as she retreats back down the hallway. Before anyone else can stop me I go into my sleeping quarters and step into the chimney.

"Maple Cottage!", I exclaim, throwing the powder at the floor. The house had been named like that before we moved in because of the giant maple tress that grew around it.

As soon as I feel my feet land I start coughing, it is not good to yawn while using the floo network, I remind myself.

"Dada!", I feel something, or rather someone hugging my legs.

"Hey princess", I lean down to be eye level with her and kiss her cheek.

She grins before running of again before I can say anything else. I chuckle and stand up to see Hannah smiling down at me at the doorway.

I wink at her and walk over.

"Hi", I whisper.

"Hi", she responds.

I grin and lean down, capturing her lips in mine, wondering how even the simplest things like her shy smile and a simple greeting could make me love her even more after three years of being married.

I beak apart and put a hand on her stomach, already feeling the baby bump.

We had told Alice the weekend after Hannah told me. She had been running around playing with one of her baby dolls. Hannah had asked her if she wanted a real baby brother or sister to take care of, to which she had nodded her head enthusiastically. After that Hannah had sat her on her lap and explained as simply as she could that there was a baby in her tummy. Alice had put a hand on it and looked up at us questionably. We nodded and smiled at her. She grinned and leaned down so her head was in front of Hannah's tummy. "Hi!", she said cheerfully and kissed it lightly. She giggled as we smiled at her, Hannah a bit emotional with hormones.

Alice had started saying a few words like mama and dada, up, for asking to be carried, you, when she pointed at someone to get their attention, hi, her new favorite word, and bye, when she didn't feel like playing or doing something anymore and walked away, waving.

"What time does the party start?", I ask her.

She breaks apart and starts walking upstairs, picking up Alice on the way.

"At four, it ends at seven thirty", she tells me. I nod to myself and follow her up the stairs.

She takes Alice's costume from her dresser and puts her down on the bed.

"You're ready for your party aren't you?", Hannah coos as she takes Alice's current clothes off and starts to put on the costume. The party was going to be costume theme, and Alice was going as Boo, her favorite character from the muggle film, Monsters Inc. I watch them mesmerized and can't help but think that all of Hannah's worries had been wrong, she was a great mother and a day didn't go by when Alice didn't have what she needed.

"Alright then, you are all ready", Hannah smiles at Alice.

"Now daddy will carry you down because I got tired coming up here", she finishes looking at me.

"'Course I will", I say and go to Alice to pick her up.

I walk down the stairs behind Hannah, help her pick up the goodie bags she had packed, the cake and Alice's change of clothes, everything else was to be provided by the fun house, before disapparating.

My feet land on the floor and I look around.

There was a huge play structure, with climbing ropes and walls, and a swirly slide that connected it to a ball pit, on the other side of the ball pit there was a smaller slide, for toddlers connected to a smaller play structure. In the corner of the room there was a smaller room, with clear walls where you could see plastic butterflies flying around and nets on the floor so the kids could play. There was a trampoline on the other side of the room. There were about five or six round tables, and then a long, plastic table with colorful chairs around it for the little kids. Part of me wanted to leave Alice to Hannah and go into the play structure and just run around but deciding that that wouldn't be the most responsible thing to do I stay.

"Hello!", I turn around to face magic Mike. The awed look on Alice's face turns into a smile and she waves merrily.

"Happy Birthday Little Lady!", he exclaims, taking her from my arms when he sees her stretching her arms out to him.

He smiles at her and turns to us.

"Alright!", he exclaims clapping his hands, "everything is ready, about and hour and a half into the party the puppeteers will come, dinner is going to be a buffet like you requested, the cake can come out after dinner if you like and…oh, right! The camera will be going around taking pictures, sound good?", he asks. Hannah and I look at eachother and nod.

"Good! I expect people will be arriving soon so if you need anything I'll be in my office", he says.

"Thank you", we both respond as he hands Alice back to me and walks away.

I jump as music suddenly starts playing. Hannah laughs and kisses my cheek.

I'm about to kiss her properly when a pop is heard and I spring away from her, cursing myself for still acting as if I were at Hogwarts.

"Wow we're the first ones!", I turn around to see Seamus and Lavander, who after the war had become less clingy and a lot nicer.

Adrian, their three year old son, looking around the room, his hand clutched tightly with his mum's and Kim, their one year old daughter, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Hey mate! Hey Hannah!", Seamus makes his way over to us, giving up and letting his daughter on the ground, and gives me a brotherly hug. He kisses Hannah's cheek as I hug Lavender.

"Where's the birthday girl?", he asks looking around. I look down to see that Alice is not next to my feet where I had sat her down.

Starting to panic I flip my head in all directions, spotting her in the ball pit.

I laugh nervously as the three of them look at me with raised eyebrows and go get Alice.

"Wouldn't have been good if you lost your daughter today", Seamus says, smirking at me.

"Shut up Seamus", I say, smiling at him as he laughs and takes Alice from my arms.

"Happy birthday Alice!", Lavender says and kisses her cheek.

"Here's her present", Seamus hands Hannah a gift bag, "Me mam helped pick it out, apparently you can't give a one year old pyrotechnics, even if it is from the toddler section of WWW"

Hannah laughs nervously as I smile and roll my eyes.

"Thank you Seamus, thank you Lavender", Hannah tells them and gives them a hug before going to put the bag on the gift table.

Another pop is heard and two voices are heard at the same time.

"Oh no! We're late!"

"Bloody hell finally! We're not the first ones!"

Hermione glares at Ron.

"Language Ronald!"

"Sorry", he smiles sheepishly at her.

The glare on Hermione's face disappears when she sees us.

She makes her way over and crouches down to give Alice, who was now safely on the ground next to my feet, a hug.

"Happy Birthday! Oh You look adorable in that costume!", she coos as Alice throws her arms around her neck.

She had gotten really close to the Weasleys and Luna, mostly with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Rolf and Hannah's friends, they had becomes like her direct family.

Ron smiles with a Strawberry Shortcake Rose in his arms and gives Alice a hug.

They stand back up and greet us.

Hannah takes Rose from Ron's arms and smiles at her.

"Hello Rosie", she coos and crouches down so that Alice can see her when she pulls on her jeans.

"Hi!", Alice exclaims making Rose giggle.

Meanwhile I give Hermione and Ron a hug.

"How are you Neville?", she asks.

"Great actually, busy though", I tell them and they laugh.

"Any interesting students this year?", she asks as Ron turns to talk to Seamus.

"There's this girl, she reminds me of you", I tell her, she raises an eyebrow.

"Just a first year, I gave them an assignment, I bet no one else has started it isn't due until the end of next week but apparently she finished already and she's read all her books", I tell her, "gonna be a handful, I suppose", I finish.

Hermione rolls her eye and punches my arm playfully.

"Funny", she says sarcastically, a smile on her face. I laugh at her.

"First of all, ow, and second, you know I'm joking", I tell her making her laugh and shake her head as she starts talking to Hannah.

More people start to arrive and mere minutes the room is filled with the closest of our friends.

"James you need your little hat!", I turn from where I was talking to Hagrid to see Ginny, chasing a little James who had just wiggled out of her grasp.

"No no", he laughed, running around until he spotted me and Hagrid and grinned.

He waves happily, giving a surprised squeal when Ginny catches up to him and wraps her arms around his little body.

"Gotcha", she laughed as James pouted.

She put on his Peter Pan hat and let him free to wander over to the rest of his cousins.

The party goes of smoothly, the kids running around and grown ups talking, each at their tables, the camera would occasionally pop up, taking pictures.

The puppet show started and all the kids sat around the little stage. No doubt it was on The Fountain of Fair Fortune, Alice's favorite tale from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. At the end the wizard, as a present to Alice, gives her the four main puppets, Asha, Altheda, Amata and the knight. She looks up at the man and takes the four dolls, thanking him with a hug. After the show food appears on a long table against the walk and people start getting up and serving themselves and their small children, the kids sit down at the plastic table, eating and laughing at eachother's antics. I look around happily. Gran seemed to be talking to Hannah's dad, about something as they constantly looked at Alice, my school friends each sat with a little group laughing and talking, while looking over at their children to check on them or having to stand up to help them with something. I look at the kids, Alice, James, Fred and Kim are in the ball pit, Ginny and Hannah with them, carefully taking balls from their hands as they start to throw them. Victoire, Teddy, Dom, Molly and Adrian are in the little play house, Victoire acting as if she were baking and Teddy with the little ones, I notice that while Dom is distracted, Adrian keeps looking over at her.

I grin at Hannah who suddenly catches my eye and return to paying attention to Harry and Ron.

The cake was served next, once all the plates had disappeared. We all stand around the table where it was sitting, Alice in the front looking happily at the candle while the camera took pictures. Once we finished singing Alice blew out the candle, clapping her hands happily when it went off.

After that all the kids changed into their regular clothes and started playing again. I spent my time talking to different people, some who I hadn't caught up with since the reunion or my wedding.

After a while, when it started getting dark out Rose and Al fell asleep in their mums arms, James with Ron and Fred with his dad, while Alice climbed on top of Gran's lap, who was talking to Andromeda, and cuddled into her making her smile and kiss her head slightly before Alice's eyes fluttered shut.

Soon people started leaving until it was only the Weasleys, my gran, Luna, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah's dad.

"It's a shame Alice didn't get to open her presents", Ernie says as he hugs Hannah goodbye.

"How about you all go to our house tomorrow? We can open Alice's presents and have dinner", I tell them.

They all smile at me and nod.

"That sounds like fun. Do you need us to bring anything?"

Before Hermione could shake her head everyone was already saying what they would bring.

Hannah shrugged at my hopeless look to get everyone's attention.

Suddenly everyone starts leaving, giving Hannah and me hugs and 'see you tomorrow's' before disaparating away.

"Well that was fun", I laugh, hugging Hannah who had a sleeping Alice in her arms.

"It sure was", she smiles, her tiered eyes shinning.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted on so long… but the next few chapters will go up real soon!

To know mode about Alice and all the kids follow my next generation Instagram account next_generation_facts


End file.
